The Curse of the Springs
by Koyasha1
Summary: A DBZInu-YashaRanma 12 x-over. Chi-chi is the twin sister of Inu-Yasha's father. Now she wants her half-demon half-Saiyan son back. And what's this? Amazons with arrows? My thing done! Details inside!
1. It Begins

The Curse of the Springs By: Koyasha  
  
Standard Disclaimer, all things belong to their rightful owner. Namely... NOT me.  
  
Status: In Progress  
  
Genre: Put any that apply by your taste  
  
Ratings: PG, is recommended  
  
DBZ/Inu-Yasha/ Ranma 1/2 x-over  
  
Setting: Starts in DBZ universe, about 790 AD (I think.) from there to 1600's China, then to present day Japan.  
  
Summary: Chi-chi is the sister of Inu-Yasha's father, & disappears while the gang is on Namek. Gohan can't go SSJ, but he can go a form previously unnamed during the Cell Games. Now, Chi-chi wants her son back, and the Amazons just want him dead...  
  
Chapter 1~~~  
  
790 ad --  
  
Gohan lay awake in his bed, dreading the inevitable sleep that would soon come. He had been having graphic nightmares of people that seemed part animal, and of monstrous creatures, enormous in size, calling to him. Telling him to join them. As if he didn't have enough to worry about: learning how to cook, keeping up in his studies, and the androids coming, and now he couldn't sleep.  
  
Quietly, so he wouldn't wake his father or grandfather, Gohan took a blanket and pillow up to the roof. There he looked up at the stars, the way he had when he trained with Piccolo. Gazing up at the mosaic of lights, sleep caught the young boy unawares. Immediately after sleep's warm embrace, a dream wrapped itself in the caress.  
  
"I saw Eternity the other night/ Like a ring of pure and endless light, All calm, as it was bright," a voice gently recited the poem of Henry Vaughan. "I see Eternity every night, in my own life," it suddenly broke from the prose, as Chi-chi stepped into view.  
  
Shocked, Gohan stepped back away from her - into a man with silver hair who looked like Chi-chi. The man grinned down at him, revealing sharp teeth. Once again, the boy backed away, and this time ran into a wall of monstrosities. These beings called to him loudly, in both his mind and physically. After a few moments of this assault, he covered his ears and curled into a ball. He soon realized that he was still hearing the cries, and that the two adults were laughing. Of course, his ears were not in the proper position.  
  
Chi-chi held a mirror in such a way that he could see it, and it showed him a different reflection than the one he was used to. His ears were now little triangles on top of his head, and his eyes had changed. A golden iris with a slitted pupil offered no comfort, and fangs and claws in his mouth and on his fingers made it less so.  
  
Gohan's mother and her companion laughed once more at his reaction, before everything faded to darkness.  
  
A new evil then revealed itself. The being that would later be recognized as Cell was smirking down at the demi-Saiyan. The sinister being raised an arm languidly, and fired off a ki blast.  
  
Gohan opened his eyes to the glory of the rising sun. Sighing at the memory of the dream, he swung back in through the window and went to begin breakfast. ************************************************************************  
  
A few weeks had passed in the Room of Spirit and Time. Goku had been trying to get Gohan to go SSJ, but as of yet, he hadn't succeeded. He didn't want to go all-out on his son, but the boy had shaken off the hits, and deflected those that were too slow to connect. It probably wasn't a good idea to be musing at the moment, as a side kick caught him in the ribs and sent him flying a short distance away.  
  
Getting an idea, Goku powered up to SSJ, and began an all-too-familiar chant, "Ka.me..ha.me.."  
  
Gohan took note of the stance, and prepared to stand against it. Quietly, he powered up to his highest level. 'Come on, Dad. Quit holding back for me.'  
  
"HA!!!!!!!!!!" Goku finished, sending the beam of blue and gold energy straight for his son. Just as it seemed the beam was going to blast straight through the kid, it enveloped a spherical shape, and held that geometric attribute for a long while. Just as Goku was about to let up on the input of energy, a silver flash shone through the torrent, dissipating the blast on its own.  
  
Where the sphere had held strong, a boy with wild silver and black hair stood. His fingers ended in claws, and his eyes were a solid, devoid blue. To add to the figure, little black ears twitched on top of his head. Goku knew that this person was his son, but the eyes were so ruthlessly alien to the face of the young, kind-hearted warrior.  
  
Before Goku could recover, the other was on top of him, and by the time he got away from the barrage, he was worse for the wear. Gohan attacked again, but was halted by his father catching his fists. The boy thrashed wildly, trying to get free of the grip. Regretfully, Goku closed his hands, breaking multiple bones with the SSJ strength.  
  
Gohan cried out from the pain, yet still tried to get away, a low growl emanating from him.  
  
"Gohan, stop!!" Goku yelled in his face. When there was no visible sign of recognition, Goku sighed, and let go with a single hand. This hand swiftly swatted the young boy's temple, sending him into the floor, and blissful unconsciousness.  
  
Breathing out in relief as the demonic presence disappeared, the father took the son into the bedroom to wait for him to waken. He then sat down in a chair, and after a short while, decided to take a "short nap". Well, heh- heh, Chi-chi reasoned that this was the best time to reach him.  
  
"Give me my son, Goku," she growled, glaring.  
  
"But, Chi-chi, Gohan is my son, too. And I thought you were dead?"  
  
"No, dear, sweet, Goku. You see, I'm a powerful demon. And I want my son! You saw how easily I made his instincts take over."  
  
"You mean, you caused that transformation?!"  
  
"No, poor, naïve husband. I just caused that lovely ruthlessness. Amusing, wasn't it?" she laughed. "And that spell that hid his true features should be wearing off..now."  
  
"You-you're a monster!"  
  
"Thank you! But, really, brother-dear is more monster than me. Aren't you, Oniichan?"  
  
A tall man with silver hair came out of a clump of shadows. "Oh, yes, Oneechan. Definitely." Swiftly, he changed into an enormous silver dog. Chi- chi soon followed, though she was much smaller, and a lighter shade that was more metallic.  
  
Goku jolted awake to the smell of food being cooked. Quite gladly, he set the dream aside and ate what he could. "What he could" consisted of how long it took him to remember that most of the bones in the cook's hands had been crushed. And none of the sensu beans had been used. 'And anyway,' he thought sheepishly, 'I didn't set the bones or bandage them.'  
  
After he cleaned up his dishes, he went outside. There, a much-changed Gohan was meditating. The hair was now completely silver, with the ears swiveling to hear his breathing. Sure enough, the hands held no bruising, or any other sign of having been crushed, but there were claws in place of the fingernails.  
  
They began training again as soon as Goku had recovered from that shock. But, the elder did not make the mistake of trying to get Gohan to achieve SSJ again.  
  
By the time they left, Goku wasn't sure if he had imagined the whole thing or not. Gohan looked the same as before, but then, that's what the illusions were for. And the only time anyone could tell it was an illusion was if they saw the boy's reflection. As soon as Gohan and Dende were immersed in a conversation, Goku turned to Piccolo.  
  
"Hey, Piccolo. Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"What do you want, Goku?"  
  
"Well, while we were in there, Chi-chi visited me in a dream. She said she wasn't dead, that she was a demon. She also wants Gohan."  
  
"What?! As if we don't have enough problems," the Namek growled.  
  
"No such thing as too many problems," a silky voice said. Following it, the man that was Chi-chi's brother stepped in front of the group, one hand on a katana. "I've come on behalf of my sister, for her son."  
  
In reply, Dende and Piccolo stepped forward to face this man. Surprisingly, the stranger had a look of fear as his gaze traveled across them. Either he recognized the new kami of earth, the former self- proclaimed Demon King, or both. Any way, he muttered a warning of his eminent return, and disappeared. Everyone, though thoroughly shaken, shook off the threat, and went back to doing their normal things. ************************************************************************ 


	2. The New Version of the Cell Games

Chapter 2~~~  
  
Cell Games --  
  
Gohan had seen enough. The Cell, Jr.'s had been beating his friends, and after Android 16's head, it had pushed him over the edge. To hell with fighting nice after that, he had brought himself to the level he had reached in the RST, and sent the illusions with the nice fighting to hell in a nice little hand-basket.  
  
One by one, the little monstrosities were destroyed without a second thought. Then, he appeared in front of Cell, startling the evil android long enough for the sensu beans he held to change hands. Angered, the diabolical machine attempted to steal the bag back, but only managed to grasp empty air.  
  
Yet he did manage to catch a rock-hard fist in the solar plexus, along with a follow-up thrusting knee that sent him to the ground, gasping for air, and retching. Meanwhile, Gohan gave the sensu beans to the other Z- Senshi. All too soon for the android, his sister android, 18, came up.  
  
If he was an idiot with a death wish, he would have attempted to consume her again. But that and a certain half-Saiyan (that didn't look Saiyan at the moment) was standing in front of Cell with eyes that said, "I will kill you. Painfully."  
  
Sure enough, another punch collapsed his stomach, sending him flying into a mountain, retching once more. When he could stand again, he was back in his first imperfect stage. Thinking quickly, he decided on a move: he ran.  
  
Cell only managed to make it out of the Z-Senshis' sight before he was halted by the demonic child. Gohan's right hand slashed at a diagonal angle, deeply cutting four thin lines across Cell's face. Stunned, the monstrosity took a step back.  
  
"Ka..me..ha.me......HA!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan screamed, thrusting his arms out to send the beam at the android. Instead of the usual blue and gold energy, it was silver and black. Within two minutes, not a single molecule of what had been Cell remained. An unpleasant smile crossed his face, then he fell backward, unconscious, and out of the form into awaiting strong arms.  
  
Above him, Chi-chi's brother grinned, and began to leave with his nephew, except a cry stopped him. Android 18 was standing there, supported by Krillen. Around her was the Z-Senshi, who were ready to take him out. Wisdom told the dog demon that he should give over the boy, and reason agreed. So he did a mocking bow, and tossed the limp figure down, disappearing once more.  
  
He reappeared in a dark room, furnished only with two chairs. In one, Chi-chi sat, and she didn't look happy. "Oniichan, where is he?"  
  
"Do you want me to be killed?! I had to wait for him to beat Cell, then his friends came and stopped me from taking him. But," he grinned. " Cell did succeed in something."  
  
"What? What could that slime ball succeed at?"  
  
"He destroyed most or all of the compassion that humanity has given him."  
  
"Really. That is good," she grinned.  
  
Just then, the man's son came in. He was running, and almost ran into the empty chair. A red, crescent moon adorned his forehead, opening to the left. Under his eyes and on his hands were red lines, and his white hair was flowing in the wind caused by his speed.  
  
"Father, Aunt, the flea, Miyoga, wishes to see you."  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what have I told you about coming in here?"  
  
Before the young demon could reply, a small, black object jumped from his shoulder to the chair. "My Lord, we have received news from our spy on Kami's sanctuary. The new kami is very close to the boy, and the Daimou's son has said he will kill whoever comes to take the boy away."  
  
The grown demons growled, dismissing the flea and younger demon. ************************************************************************ 


	3. High School, it had to be High School

Chapter 3 ~~~  
  
797 ad --  
  
Several years had passed since the Cell Games. During this period of peace, some of the "lost humane compassion" had returned to Gohan. He had taken fiercely to studying, but never put down the fighting. With Goku still around, something that most of the Senshi were sure would never happen, he would train most of the day, and study throughout the night. Finally, Goku decided that he needed to go to school with the other kids. Krillen and his wife, Maron, agreed, as did Goku's wife. We know her as Eighteen, and she was the science teacher at Orange Star High School.  
  
Gohan was running a little late the morning that he was supposed to start school, so he quickly threw on some fresh clothes and an illusion before grabbing a piece of toast and leaving. The piece of toast happened to come from his half-brother, Goten's, hand, and the younger didn't even notice until he took a bite of air.  
  
The first class Gohan had was English. The teacher was an elder man who could hardly remember his name, but managed to get him introduced.  
  
"Class, this is Son Gohan. He scored perfectly on every test and the entrance exam. Which is better than any of you ignorant fools could. Young man, have a seat anywhere you like."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Erasa looked over at her close friend, Videl. "He's cute! Let's have him sit with us, Videl!" she said, waving at the new kid so he'd sit there.  
  
Sharpner snorted. "Why? He must be a momma's boy. Perfect scores? What a wimp."  
  
By this point, Gohan was closed enough to hear, and he "accidentally" knocked the blonde boy across his desk. "Sorry. I didn't know you were such a wimp." The class thought it was hilarious, and laughed for a good while.  
  
"I'm Satan Videl. You do know that Sharpner is the school's top athlete, right? It probably wasn't a good idea to do that."  
  
Gohan shrugged, and sat down in his seat. "After Cell, I'm sure I could take it. The question is, could he?"  
  
"You fought against Cell?" Erasa asked in disbelief.  
  
"Geez, the guy's a poet, too. And imaginative," Sharpner rolled his eyes.  
  
Videl narrowed her eyes, and looked at this new student the way her grandmother had taught her, seeing the person's aura. There seemed to be a wall, though, so she worked her way around it, and nearly fell out of her seat in shock. This Gohan was a demon! The type all of the Amazons were supposed to put out of commission, by either killing them or incapacitating them.  
So, what do you think, my adoring public? Tell me by reviewing! Pretty please with a pretty red marchiano cherry on top? (grins brightly at the reader.) Thanks for reading! But I won't put anymore on unless I get reviews! I need, hhhmmmmmmm. 5! I'm waiting! 


	4. In Which we meet the Witchs yeah

Thank you, my adoring public! Thank you for all of those reviews! Here's chapter four. Enjoy and REVIEW!  
  
By the time the day was through, Videl had learned that this "demon" was in all of her classes. She had to tell her grandmother, ASAP. Even though the lady was a wrinkled old crone, she could kick anyone's ass to Hong Kong and back.  
  
"Grandma." Videl called into the house. She was promptly whacked on the head. "I mean, Honored Elder."  
  
"Yes, child. What ails you?"  
  
"There is a demon attending my school, Honored Elder."  
  
"Kids these days. What do you know of this person?"  
  
"Honored Elder, he claims to have fought against Cell. His records say that he lives in a house in the Black Forest, with his father, step-mother, and step-brother."  
  
"And how are you sure that this boy is a. demon?"  
  
"I used the aura reading technique you taught me. He had a powerful illusion up, and when I got past it. he is a demon!"  
  
"Hmm. I shall research the matter. For now, just act. easy with the lad. Perhaps we can change the old laws..."  
  
Videl snorted at the thought. Last thing she wanted was for her and Gohan to be involved in a relationship. The Elder cackled at her, and dismissed her to leave.  
  
Over the weeks, Videl learned that her enemy would have been a good friend. 'Perhaps even a great husband,' she thought as he tutored her in fighting. But, he was a demon. Of that, she was sure now. The picture of his mother was remarkably like that of Miredi, a murderous dog demon, in a human guise. He had told her that she had left them when he was seven, but beyond that, nothing.  
  
After a couple of months, she had heard the rumor that she and Gohan was a couple. When she had told her grandmother, the old hag had guffawed for hours. But now, they were ready to get rid of this threat. Yet, Videl didn't expect her to move so suddenly, while school was in session. So she was shocked beyond belief when she had a phone call at the school.  
  
"Hello. Videl here."  
  
"Child, the family has been wiped out. I have left a bow and arrows in the nearest tree to the door. Go with the boy to his home, and kill him by immobilizing him with a spell and arrow. Then strike with a sword from your subspace pocket. You must do it quickly. Until you get home." The phone clicked, signaling that this conversation was over.  
  
Videl played her part perfectly, though she was beginning to have doubts. When they arrived at the Son residence, a simple glance provided the knowledge that no one alive resided in the dwelling. While Gohan was checking the house, Videl grabbed the bow and quiver of arrows. She nocked one arrow on the string, and took aim, putting the focus energy and spell into the shaft with an incantation.  
  
Hearing the muttered words, Gohan turned around, just to catch an arrow through the right side of his chest. The force of the arrow slammed him up against the side of the house, and the tip penetrated the wood. Gohan gasped in mixed surprise and pain, and felt his illusion of humanity drop, the arrow dispelling all of his energy into the surrounding area. He couldn't even reach up to dislodge the thing.  
  
From Koyasha to you! : Ok, so we found out here that Videl and her grandmother were really bad witches (just, take away the "a," "d," " ," and "w") and Amazons. It seems to remind you a bit of Inu-Yasha with the whole stuck to something with an arrow thing, but, eh. So, whatcha think? Good, bad, needs to die? Send in 6 reviews this time, and I'll keep it going.  
  
Next time: Hey, who's that mysterious guy with a sword? Wait a sec! He's got lilac hair! It's....... And, wow. A free trip to China, courtesy of Videl and her Amazon grandmother. Why me?! 


	5. Author's Notice

Author's notice: Alright, now, there is a little trio of authors, and I for one will not update this until any and all of you send in at least three reviews to Gosen the saiya-Jin's fic, Who Took the Dragon Radar! Ok? I'm still waiting for a few reviews for the last chapter that I wrote, so enjoy that too. Later, people! ~~~~  
  
Koyasha 


	6. A Free Trip to China!

Alright, I am back, people! Sorry about not updating for a while, I was "grounded" from anything to do with fan fiction until April 26. But I am back now! (give a little cheer) Ok, so now I will update both of my fan- fictions on the net! If you love me, review! If you don't love me, review anyway! Oh, and I don't mind the flames.. Heat is good!  
  
To Funkitated: Thanks for your review! About Videl's grandma...You remember how Cologne always seemed on top? Well, this Amazon Elder has a few tricks up her sleeve. Personally, I say she poisoned them.... And Eighteen, well, she's still around. But she's out of this story.......  
  
Chapter 5 ~~~~~ What has happened before: Videl has just pinned Gohan to the side of his house with an arrow. Now, he's stuck, and can't move.  
  
Videl dropped her bow, and, reaching into her pocket, drew out a capsulated sheath. Within it was a sword. This she hefted, making clear her intent. Then she charged, sword raised, with Gohan only able to watch.  
  
Just as the blade was swinging down, a flash of steel stopped it. Standing there, holding a sword as well, was Mirai Trunks, glaring at the girl.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!?!" they both yelled.  
  
"I'm killing a F***ing demon!!!"  
  
"I'm protecting my friend!!"  
  
The two began a stare off, with their swords still drawn. The little glare-down ended when Videl turned away, muttering something along the lines of, "You're not worth it." Gohan blinked at them, wishing that he could move. Trunks faced him and began trying to take the arrow from the young man's chest. But, he couldn't break it or budge it.  
  
"Trunks, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Remember how I said you died in the future? Well, I lied. You destroyed the androids not too long after I left to help defeat the androids here. Now, why won't this damn stick budge?!?!"  
  
A dry voice answered, "Because only an Amazon can move it, as the spell on that arrow keeps a demon immobile, so that a sword can finish it off."  
  
"Crazy old bat! This isn't a demon! I'll tell you right now, that if he dies, so will a lot of people!"  
  
"Well, don't I feel special. You know, it's impolite to talk about someone as though they aren't here.." Gohan remarked.  
  
"Silence, demon!"  
  
"I told you, he isn't a demon!!"  
  
Then old Matriarch disappeared, leaving Trunks to stare at an empty space, right before a pressure point was hit, making him fall into unconsciousness. She cackled, and did the same to the unfortunate half- breed pinned to the house, making sure to press it hard enough to last a few days.  
  
"Videl, we are going to China. Help me carry this young man to the house and pack. We're leaving on the next ship."  
  
"Yes, Honored Elder," Videl replied, drawing the arrow out of the wall but keeping it through her former classmate. Then she picked the boy up and began flying to her home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The pressure point lasted until they reached the Joketsuzoku village, and Gohan (sniffle, sometimes I feel bad, being mean to him..) woke up on a pole in the middle of the town. Every day, when any of the women passed by him, they spit at him and mocked him. Yet, with every indignity, he figuratively brushed it off, and did not reply. After a few months, the constant insulting of Gohan became boring, and the left him alone.  
  
For the whole amount of 310 years, Videl hated living with the man in that village. She hated the pain that showed through his eyes, and the way he would watch the villagers, longingly. But, even worse, was when he just stared, blankly, towards the trees. Her memory did not contain the name of this person, but her conscience remembered the betrayal. Too late, she had learned that she loved this silver-haired man, who had not aged a day. But such was the way of demons.  
  
When she gained the title of head matriarch, Videl ordered that the demon be moved to the large tree in a valley of springs. After that, the whole matter was only a legend.  
  
Well, this chapter is over. I am not putting a requirement on reviews anymore, but that doesn't mean don't review! Alright, so there is a requirement: ONE REVIEW!!!!! Well, I am glad if you enjoyed, sad if you hated, and LOVE YA FOR READING!!  
  
Next time: A girl sneaks out to find out if a legend is true or not... Silver hair in the moonlight! 


	7. Silver Hair in the Moonlight

Hey, everyone! Guess what??? I'm updating again!!!!!!! (noisemakers in the background, caused by different bishounen.) *Koyasha glares at them, and they stop* Alright, enough sarcasm. Well, I am going to update this once more before I leave to go on vacation for about a month. * sniffle * Just so you know, I own none of the bishounen in my room, and I certainly don't own any animes..wish I did... Well, here's the next chapter! First, special spot for reviewers!!  
  
* Funkitated *: Hey, you make this all worth my while to do this! I love your positive reviews!!!  
  
* Aleandra Alyra Sarienna *: Sorry for the long waits! I absolutely love getting your reviews!!!!  
  
* Youkai-Onna *: Hun, I worry about you with those girls over there..Chili, I'm glad you appreciate the Gohan torture! Well, that's all of the people for this chapter! Thanks again, people!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6 ~~~~~  
  
What happened before: Videl became the Matriarch of her Amazon tribe. Gohan was moved to a tree in a valley of springs. It's now the day and age where a different person shows up, searching for a legendary "demon" ...more like hanyou.  
  
1615 AD - China  
  
Ku Lohn had grown to the age when marriage was acceptable, listening to tales told by the elders of the village. So she knew that her long-dead cousin had been involved in something. In fact, the legend the ancient matriarch was in was by far her favorite. Even if it was intended to frighten children away from the Jusenkyo Valley.  
  
Now, at the age of fifteen, she intended to find out if the legend was true. Which was why she was sneaking out of the village to go to the valley in the middle of the night. She wasn't expecting to find much....perhaps just an arrow head embedded in a tree.  
  
With only the full moon to guide her, Ku Lohn made her way precariously through the jigsaw of springs, headed towards the gargantuan tree in the center. She had just stepped on one of the roots snaking away from the trunk when a cloud obscured the light of the silvery-gold orb. Immediately, she stopped and waited for the offending fluffiness to disperse. Finally, it moved on, leaving her staring at the...erhm, at a man.  
  
To her, he looked no more odd than some of the other men she had seen, either from the Musk, Phoenix, or Amazon tribes. Even with the platinum hair. Looking at the hair led to her looking at other things...such as the triangular dog ears on top of his head. Unknowingly, she gasped, and those very ears swiveled toward the offending noise. Slowly, as though heavy with sleep, the man's eyes opened.  
  
"Who are you?!?!" she demanded of the stranger, hands on her battle sword.  
  
"I believe I should ask you, miss. After all, I've been here longer," he replied in amusement  
  
"I am Ku Lohn, champion of the Joketsuzoku tribe! Now, who are you?!"  
  
"I am Gohan. Did the wrinkled old crones finally decide to send someone to kill me? I do believe that nine-hundred years is a bit too long to keep someone on a tree. It's very uncomfortable." the youthful man stated, adding a silent, 'And I'm getting hungry..'  
  
"....to...KILL you? Then, the legends were true!"  
  
"Legends? Gee, I feel _so_ special," Gohan remarked in a dry voice.  
  
"Yes, mostly to keep children away from here. They said that my ancestor, Videl trapped a demon. But, who were you before...." she trailed off.  
  
He sighed. "You know, that ancestor of yours broke my trust. I thought she was my friend, but when my guard was down after seeing all that remained of my family, she did this." Silently, he turned his head to look over at some of the springs, and to hide the wince the from the pain caused by the arrow.  
  
But she noticed the flicker of pain dance over him. "I'm. sorry. I know I can't change it, but I'm still sorry."  
  
"Hey, cheer up. It's in the past." A smile lit up the hanyou's features, and as infectious as it was, Ku Lohn smiled as well. "You know, I'm confused as to why you're not swinging a sword, trying to lop of my head. Not that I don't need a hair cut, just not that bad."  
  
And sure enough, he wasn't joking about the hair bit. Gohan's hair reached down to nearly his knees, and it didn't look too comfortable. Ku Lohn found herself laughing at him, to which he replied with an oblivious look.  
  
"I have to be going. The Elders will realize that I'm missing soon. But I'll be back tomorrow," she said through her laughs.  
  
"Ku Lohn, don't do anything foolish. If you're found to be talking to me, you'll be killed for treason," Gohan said in totally seriousness.  
  
"Don't worry. Bye!" she said, resisting her urge to stay. Smiling, she turned and disappeared into the forest towards the village.  
  
" Ku Lohn...I really hope that you can't come...For your own good," the half Saiyan, half Inu-youkai whispered.  
  
Koyasha's Spot: So, how do you like that? I have all of this written out, and it's done on paper, but I'm asking yall's opinion. Should I or should I not put an OC in here? It's gonna be important in the next coming chapters, and I need to know if I should find a way around the OCs I have written in, or if I should keep them on the paper and off the screen? Tell me in your reviews! Arigatou! 


	8. Pearls and Cologne and Techiques, Oh My!

Ok, I'm back!!!!!! Sorry to keep every one of you lovely people waiting. I lost the papers that this was written on.... ~_~() Koyasha no Baka! Well, anyway, I'm back and that's all that matters! ^_^ Once again, thanks to all of y'all for reviewing, and here's your special spot! Oh, and I finally found out what might be Inu-Yasha's father's name.  
  
Reviewer's Place!!!!  
  
First, and I guess my most enthusiastic in reviewing.. I may be wrong, but..  
  
Funkitated: Golly gee whiz! I think that your last review is longer than some of my chapters!! That's a good thing, though. Thanks for your advice. And as to my secret.. It isn't a secret if I tell! (smiles and winks) Ok, fine. Take family, have them live in a different state, and claim that you miss them enough that you just **have** to visit them!  
  
Aleandra Alyra Sarienna: Ok, ok! I'll update already! :D Thanks for reminding me to get my lazy arse in gear and do this. And I **always** put my reviewers in my fics! :D Thanks for your help, and I will put the OCs in.  
  
Youkai-Onna: I already knew your answer to the OC query. And I repeat, I worry about you with your girls.. *sighs and shakes head.* Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ok, first: Goki is Gohan's younger sister. She is basically a female version of the Goten we all know and love, except she's more mature. In fact, she's got dark-grey, nearly black hair, and brown eyes. She's also got a slight attitude problem.  
  
Last time: Ku Lohn found Gohan late at night, and now that she has, she finds that he ain't such a bad chap. She makes a promise to come back the next day.  
  
Somewhere..sometime, too. ~~  
  
Remember that dark room with only a chair or two in it? Yeah, well, we're back there.  
  
Chi-chi, also known as Miredi, was pacing, very anxious for something, obviously. Soon enough, a man, Inu-Taisho, her brother, entered the room from a door. It was obvious that he had failed to retrieve her son yet again. (ya know, I wonder why she don't just go and do it sometime..) She growled at him, causing him to take a step back, then lunged at him.  
  
"Damn you, Inu-Taisho!!!" she roared, shoving her hand through his chest and almost immediately killing him. As the life left his body, the corpse disappeared into a black pearl, which she picked up.  
  
Outside the door, a young man, looking to be around 20 - 25 years of age, snarled as he watched the scene through the crack in the door. Taking a step back, Sesshoumaru ran into his younger cousin. As she started to yell at him, he covered her mouth and moved to a room, before allowing her to speak.  
  
"Oi, Sesshy, what was that for?!" Goki hissed indignantly.  
  
"Your mother just killed my father," he said coolly. "Do you want to know why? Because he couldn't find a way to bring your brother here."  
  
"I..have a brother? How come no one has told me?!" Goki, second child of Chi-chi and Goku, asked her closest friend and confidant.  
  
"Yes, and they probably didn't tell you because he's like my Hanyou brother: In love with humanity."  
  
"You know, I'm beginning to think humanity is a good thing. And if you want to avenge Uncle 'Taisho, go ahead. I won't help you or stop you."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded his thanks and disappeared back to the room. As Goki went by, a black pearl rolled out through the crack, and she stopped to pick it up. She knew that her mother was dead, but she did not feel any regret at all. Turning, she went a different way, visiting her other cousin, Inu-Yasha. After depositing the grave of her uncle in its resting place, she left to begin her search for her brother. Hopefully she would recognize him when she found him.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Next day - China  
  
Ku Lohn always keeps her word. This time was no different, and she went to her new friend after lunch. Childishly, she worried that he'd managed to get off the tree, but she knew that he couldn't. Still, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him.  
  
Once again, his eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep. Her healers training had taught her how to observe if someone was asleep or not. Quietly, she drank in the sight, in the daylight this time, before going up to the tree.  
  
"Nihao!!" she greeted cheerfully.  
  
His eyes opened and he smiled at her. "Hello again. I figured you wouldn't make it past the village."  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm the village champion, and I always keep a promise!" she gave him a once over, noticing that the arrow halted all of the natural qi paths in his body. The Elders had never explained to her how the damn things worked, but now.  
  
Quickly, she climbed up to the top of the highest root, which put her close enough to touch Gohan. Then she smiled and yanked the sucker out. He grimaced from the slight pain as he floated there, keeping himself from falling, then frowned at her.  
  
"Baka. You do realize that you'll be killed now?"  
  
"This is a legend now. I doubt that anyone believes it any more. And anyway, I'm the champion, and they couldn't kill me. And as the champion, I challenge you!"  
  
Gohan's eyes flashed with amusement at her speech. "You're a few hundred years too young to beat me. How about a sparring match, instead? After all, I'm pretty rusty." he said, laughing good naturedly.  
  
Ku Lohn pouted a bit, but accepted his alternative. Well, it turned out that instead, she got to learn some incredible techniques that she never thought possible. A couple prime examples were flying and ki blasts. There were even some weapons techniques tossed in.  
  
They were just sitting down to take a short break when the sound of people approaching echoed across the silent valley. Quickly, Gohan began speaking, telling her of the last attacks that he knew, hoping that she would be able to figure them out. The list of techniques included Instant Transmission, Makankosappo (Special Beam Cannon), Zanzoken (afterimages thingy), and Kamehameha Wave.  
  
"Learn those techniques and teach them only to those who you can trust with your life, Ku Lohn. Do you understand?" he asked urgently, knowing what was going to happen.  
  
"Yes, but.Can't you fight them?"  
  
"No. If I fight them I'll kill them." He sighed, and held his hand out to her.  
  
Timidly, she took it, and he pulled her into a gentle hug. It definitely wasn't one of the patented Amazon Glomps, but it carried within it the weight of forbidden emotions.  
  
Koyasha's Ramblings: There. Chapter Six is aaaaaalllllllllllllll done. Don't ya just luv me? ^_^ Ok, I put in the OC, and it seems to work right now. Next chapter will deal a little bit more with her, after of course Gohan deals with some of those pesky Amazons. If you've noticed, I decided to give these chapters names. It seemed so much more creative at the time. ^_^() right. Well, I am glad if you enjoyed, sad if you hated, and LOVE YA FOR READING!!  
  
Next time: Damn trees. I hate this one in particular. Oh, well. I'm stuck here for a while longer, it seems. Oh, and the springs have finally received their curse. Kami, sometimes I love being a Hanyou. 


	9. Oh, great See, Ryouga? It ain't my fault...

Hey, everyone! Glad for ya sticking with me! It's really appreciated. I guess the last chapter was a little too short for everyone's taste, ne? Well, there's a special treat in this one. Anyone like blue eyes? Hm? Hm? Oh, and before I forget (like I did last time. ^_^()) Goki is Goki05's character. Ok, here's the Reviewer's Spot!  
  
Youkai-Onna: Um, yeah.. Natsuko, huney, she's already dead.  
  
Aleandra Alyra Sarienna: For some reason, my thing doesn't show that you reviewed.. *shrugs* I don't know why. I hope that I can help with your confusion as to what a Hanyou is: it's basically a half-demon. I don't know the literal translation, 'cause I never learned it in Japanese class. ^_^() Sorry that it was so short, but I wanted to update ASAP, and I had to type it all up to do that. Baka Koyasha!  
  
Funkitated: One thing before talking. O_O That was a LONG review!!! Yep, I think you still get the title. *hands Funkitated a trophy* Well, who really knows how old Inu-Yasha was before being sealed to the God Tree.. As to what Goki did with the pearl, it's the one that is Inu-Taisho's grave. She put it in Inu-Yasha's eye. Poor Inu-chan.I think. ^_^() And, as to what the title has to do with the story: That...........is a secret! ;)  
  
Golden Cheetah: Hey, a new reviewer! Thankies! I like Fluffy too.  
  
Aleandra Alyra Sarienna: Again! Ok, well, um.. I'm hurrying with this one, but school just started for me, and I have homework already! AHHHH!!! Plus, I'm writing this one from scratch.. No excuse, I know.. .  
  
Now, Onwards! **************************************************************************** *****  
  
Last time: We met Goki, Inu-Taisho and Miredi/Chi-Chi died. (anyone crying over that?) And Gohan was actually off the tree!! Well, our favorite demi taught Ku Lohn some techniques, and they heard someone coming.  
  
Starting with Goki - -  
  
A lone figure with dog ears stood in the tall grass of a small clearing. She loved the feel of it under her bare feet and the scent of the forest was intoxicating. Until she picked up the smell of old blood. People had been killed here, and not buried. Her mother's scent was here as well, but it was much more faded than the metallic tang of blood. Slowly, she left the edge of the clearing, and came to a house.  
  
It was still looking like it was inhabited, except for the eerie quiet. (hey, it's a capsule house. Who knows how long those last? Not me, that's for sure.) A small sign declared that the owners of this home were Son Goku and Son...Eighteen??? Goki blinked at the odd name and shrugged. Curious, she jiggled the handle on the door, and was surprised to find it open. Cautiously, she entered, ducking under a few cobwebs. What she saw in there made her want to retch.  
  
The dining/living room would've been comforting..if it didn't have the skeletons of a young boy and a man - obviously his father - in the chairs by the table. Remains of what had been food in dishes still lay on the table. She backed out of the room, memories of the tales of ghosts she had heard in her youth.  
  
She was still curious, however, and she went up the flight of stairs, peeking at the pictures that lined the walls. They showed a happy family, a man with a goofy smile, a young boy that looked to be his father's carbon copy, a teenaged boy that had old eyes, and a woman with blonde hair. She supposed this to be Eighteen, and the child was the boy's skeleton she had found. That meant the man was her father, Goku, and the youth must be her brother.  
  
"Alright, I'm smelling monkeys.. I guess that means that whenever I smell a dog, that's the scent I'm looking for," she muttered to herself as she entered a room. Well, it wasn't a dog/monkey smell, it was two separate scents: monkey and human. The next had nearly the same results, only it was one person. The last room she entered, she found what she was looking for: her brother's room.  
  
It was simple enough, Spartan furniture, some photographs and drawings on the walls, a desk. On the last thing, she found a journal that held the name of her older brother: Son Gohan. There was also a single photograph that caught her attention: a young boy standing in front of Goku and a woman. It took a few moments for Goki to realize, the woman was her mother in human guise!  
  
"Alright, now I know my brother's scent. Now I just have to find where he is at this time."  
  
"Perhaps I can help with that," a voice stated from the doorway behind her. Goki whirled around, shocked that this...human, by the looks of him, had been able to sneak up on her. Well, it was the most gorgeous human she had ever seen, by any means.  
  
He had lilac hair that reached his shoulders, held back by a simple ponytail with a few strands escaping the binding. The sharpest blue eyes she had ever seen looked right back at her over a pointed nose and a small mouth. He also had some of the strangest clothes for this time period, having a haori (1) that had a confusing instrument on the front (2), baggy pants that were held up by a weird belt that had a buckle and tucked into odd boots, and a tight black tunic that tucked into the pants. A sword was strapped across his back, but it wasn't the katana that was so popular in this area.  
  
(guess who? :P)  
  
"Who are you?!" she snarled, ready to fight. (AN: remind you of someone?).  
  
"Relax. I can tell that you aren't human, because, to be honest, neither am I. I am a half-Saiyan, half-human hybrid. My name is Briefs Trunks, and I am - was a friend, of your brother's."  
  
"My name is Goki, daughter of Miredi. What is a.. . Sai-yan?"  
  
"A Saiyan is an alien that looks like a human with a monkey tail and large appetites. We're extremely good at fighting. Now, do you want to know where Gohan is, or not?"  
  
"You seem pretty anxious. Fine. Where is he, genius?"  
  
A smirk characteristic of the youthful man's father appeared on Trunks' face. "Follow me. If you can."  
  
Growling, Goki followed him outside, and fell on her face as he began flying. "What?! You expect me to FLY?!?!"  
  
"You mean that you don't know how to? Jeez, this is turning out to be a bad day."  
  
"And just what is THAT supposed to mean?!?!" she yelled at him, and then muttered, "Jerk."  
  
He frowned down at her, grumbling under his breath, "I heard that." Then aloud, he said, "Well, focus your energy out through your feet. It may be the slow way, but I don't like to throw ladies off of cliffs."  
  
"I'm not a lady!" she screamed at him as she started to float upwards. By the time she realized this, she was flying.  
  
'I guess I could always just get her angry, ne? Baka Trunks!' the lilac-haired demi thought.  
  
Once Goki was flying around like a little birdie, they got their little voyage under way. They were en route to China.  
  
"Learn those techniques and teach them only to those who you can trust with your life, Ku Lohn. Do you understand?" he asked urgently, knowing what was going to happen.  
  
"Yes, but.Can't you fight them?"  
  
"No. If I fight them I'll kill them." He sighed, and held his hand out to her.  
  
Timidly, she took it, and he pulled her into a gentle hug. It definitely wasn't one of the patented Amazon Glomps, but it carried within it the weight of forbidden emotions. Hesitantly, they both pulled back, preparing for the other Amazons' arrival. It didn't take long for the bit - - oops, I mean, girls, to get there, either, led by the recent Head Matriarch.  
  
"Ku Lohn! Stand away from that..that, DEMON!" the old leader ordered, pointing her staff at the two.  
  
Gingerly, the young girl did so, head held high in pride. But, she only moved about a yard away.  
  
The matriarch spoke again: "You, why did you brainwash our best fighter?!"  
  
"I no more did that than you yourself bound me to that tree. But at least I don't punish you for others' mistakes."  
  
"Demon, for your crimes, I, Kohn Dixioner, order that you be returned to your prison!!"  
  
Gohan steeled himself for the inevitable attack that would follow, but none came for the moment. The reason stood right in front of him: Ku Lohn, blocking the path of the spears, arrows, or other weapons.  
  
"Honored Elder, please, inform me of what crimes he has committed, please!"  
  
"He is a demon, that is enough reason!! It is our way to destroy those such as he! Stand away, Ku Lohn!!"  
  
Gohan laughed darkly. "How little you know, Kohn Dixioner. I am only half demon. And ways change, haven't you changed them yourself?"  
  
"SILENCE!!!"  
  
Ku Lohn looked intently into the aged woman's face. "You don't even know his name, do you? My God! You accuse someone, but yet you don't even consider him a person!!!" she said, disgusted with her people.  
  
Fuming, Kohn Dixioner motioned for some of the Amazons to hold the rebellious champion. "You, Ku Lohn, are to be under probation until further notice. And *you*" she said, pointing at Gohan, and then signaled for three archers to take aim, "are going back to your prison, DEMON!!!!"  
  
Urgently, yet powerfully, Gohan gave his last message to his friend of two days. "Ku Lohn, always remember this: not all demons are evil. Even Hanyous. What a disappointment it is when the best judge judges with fear and prejudice." He paused and continued in a softer voice, but one that carried infinitely more power. "I curse this spring-laden place. May it always bring sorrow to your people."  
  
(AN: Dum-dum-da-dum!! There's the curse!)  
  
A lesser Elder's daughter snorted, this one Ku Lohn knew to be a direct descendent of Videl's. She said something about just "drowning him so we won't have to worry about it." To this, he glared.  
  
"Fine, you don't want me to leave it at that?! Well, then I curse you and your family to always be beholden to this place! Is that what you wanted?!?!"  
  
"FIRE!!" Kohn Dixioner ordered, fearful that if she didn't, that he would soon turn his wrath on her. Three arrows sang through the air toward Gohan. Half-heartedly, he batted the first two away, allowing the final one to hit it's mark (3). Once again, he was bound to the tree, and this time, he was immediately asleep, and he stayed that way.  
  
Koyasha's Yappings: Ok, I hope that this is long enough for your insatiable appetites for the time being. Well, we've found out what the title has to do with this story now, and I have those little side notes to take care of now.  
  
1). A Haori is a jacket thing that is worn over a kimono to keep warm.  
  
2). The odd contraption is nothing more or less than a zipper.  
  
3). And as to why Gohan didn't just blast the hell outta all those bitches, well, he didn't wanna kill people. I know that he probably should've, but *shrug* .  
  
Okie dokie. That chapter is ended! Yay!! It's longer! It's got more Goki time! It's chapter EIGHT!! Forgive me. It's late. Ja ne! 


	10. Pigtailed Hanyou, Miko, Kitsune Matriarc...

Okies! I'm here! Sorry for taking so long to update, but... I'm a bad toad. And I was told to not be on the computer for two weeks, but....if you won't tell, I won't. AND when I was off of that, I couldn't do fan-fiction until a week-long break, which is now. So, here I am! Ok, Reviewer's Place starts us off, as usual!  
  
Aleh: Isn't it a good thing if it fails the "make sense" test? ^_^  
  
Aleandra Alyra Sarienna: I reviewed TUSW! And you're welcome for the translations. And as for how Trunks knows where Gohan is? Well, my friend, he's been around the block a time or two.Oh, and thanks for the email! Blue Fox: Yeah, Ranma cast will show up, and I'm gonna try and throw some Inu-Yasha cast in, too. Glad you like it, and gomen about any confusion!  
  
steven: I'm glad you love it! Hope you get a chance to read more of it!  
  
Yoko Silver Fox: I love your authoress powers! I'll have to remember that one...(cookies are good.)  
  
Ariyana: Thanks! I hope it's as interesting as it sounded.  
  
Safire Ranmako: You think it's great? **sparkly anime eyes** Thanks, you flatter me!  
  
Youkai-Onna: Thanks for your continued support! And I don't want to hear about it being too hard for you to write stuff, you needle-nogin! ^_^ I'm having a hard enough time with this!!!  
  
Funkitated: I saved the longest reviewer YET for last! You know, I know nothing about Slayers. Just that one line.. Oh, and here, you get a plaque now. **hands a plaque** Hey, Fan-fiction obsession is not a bad thing at all! And I promise that there is a reason for Gohan to be stuck to the tree again. Shh, don't tell Goki05, but I don't care for Goki either! **looks around** And I'll Xellos you once again: Trunks still being around: That...is a secret. **wink** Not really, you find out in this chapter.  
  
Thanks to all of y'all! I couldn't do it without your continued - or new! - support.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
Last time: Yes, Gohan was stuck to the kami-damned tree AGAIN. And somehow, Trunks is still around, and is leading Goki to him.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Goki looked over at her companion as they flew towards the mountainous district where the Joketsuzoku Amazons lived. Frowning, she asked him, "Oi, I thought that my brother was over nine-hundred years old. Just how old are YOU?"  
  
"I'm about ten years younger than Gohan."  
  
"But, how are you still around?! You don't smell like a demon."  
  
"That's because I'm not. Hehe, I kinda had an accident with my time machine, and ended up immune to the effects of time. A real bummer, let me tell you. The taverns don't ever believe I'm old enough to order drinks."  
  
"Right.... I'm just going to shut up now." Goki turned back to face the front, determined to ignore the half-Saiyan.  
  
Soon enough, they landed in a small clearing near a valley of springs. Goki was about to go through and look around, when Trunks put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, and he made a motion to follow him, and be quiet. Hiding in some bushes, they saw a young woman with short- shorn black hair kiss the lips of a seemingly-statue of a youth with silvery hair. Soft words were carried over by the slight breeze.  
  
"Gohan, I promise to you that I will never forget you or what you taught me. I shall live my life to teach others as you did. And...Wo ni ai, Airen." (sp?) Then the girl ran her fingers through her short-cropped hair and left.  
  
"Say, um, Trunks? Just who was that?"  
  
"I dunno. Never seen her before. Why don't you go look at your brother, ne?"  
  
Giving the lilac-haired demi a sidelong look, she did so. He was nothing like she expected, given her own appearance. His long, silvery hair was more like the sheen of her cousins' hair, instead of her darker color. In fact, he looked a lot like Inu-Yasha. If he wasn't her brother, .. (Who's had enough of this part? (raises hand) Ok, onward!!)  
  
After Goki had left again, off to make sure her cousin didn't go on another rampage, no doubt, Trunks went over to his slightly.. um.. stuck.. friend. Even though he wasn't sure that the other demi could hear him, he spoke about what had happened over the course of a GOOD LONG WHILE.  
  
"Hey, bro. You awake up in there?"  
  
No reply came forth, except the twitching of those (did I ever give them a color? No? ok, if I did, they're changed to this: ) black ears.  
  
"Didn't think so. Well, I think you can still hear me, so I'll go on and tell you a little secret. Sure, you know that none of the Z-Senshi are alive now. Only you and me. And by all rights, I shouldn't be here. Except I am, thanks to one messy little detail: the Time Machine backfired when I was getting ready to leave, stranding me in this time line, and I'm pretty much not going to die. Complicated, I know. Somehow, the discharge of energy made my cells immune to the passage of time. It's pretty crazy, 'cause I've had these same clothes for..years..." he laughed embarrassedly. Later, he could've sworn that he saw a hint of a smile on Gohan's face, but it could've been a trick of the light. "Well, I'm going to watch after your little sister, since you are tied up. It's funny, to see her after never even knowing that you had any siblings. I'll see ya around, bro."  
  
With that, he flew off, not seeing the sealed half breed's eyes open. "Did someone say something?" Gohan muttered, looking around. Seeing no one, he tried to shrug, and looked up at the stars, counting to see how many there were.  
  
(how did you guys like that explanation? Good enough?)  
  
. .  
  
Present day - (Ranma ½ universe, and Inu-Yasha-verse, Kagome's time obviously)  
  
Ku Lohn, the longest holder of Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku Amazons, had seen a lot since she had been placed in charge at the age of nineteen, the youngest of all past Matriarchs. But she had never met anyone as disrespectful as the young man with a pigtail and blue eyes standing next to a girl with black hair and brown eyes. Somehow, he had gotten most of the people she had met in Japan to call her Cologne. There was something about Saotome Ranma, and she couldn't quite place what it was. This youth had defeated a godling, and had somehow managed to turn away all of his fiancées. That brought them to this place, Jusenkyo, once again. He said that he had a good reason for her to ignore the Law of Marriage, and intended to show her.  
  
Looking across the springs, she smiled bitterly in remembrance. "What loophole did you find, Ranma?"  
  
The boy nearly fell over at her usage of his name. "Ya feelin' alright, old ghoul?"  
  
The girl beside him, Higurashi Kagome, spoke up. "Elder, Ranma isn't who he's pretended to be for this long. In fact, I have some explaining to do, as well. I'm the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo, and Ranma is.. I'll let him tell you."  
  
"I'm not a human. I'm a Hanyou, and my name is Inu-Yasha."  
  
Ku Lohn looked at the young couple. "Inu-Yasha, you say? You don't look much like a demon, sonny."  
  
"I'm older than you, so don't call me sonny!!!!" the boy yelled, tugging at a tiny silver chain from around his neck. Instantly, it changed to a rosary, and his hair came unbound, changing to silver. Silver cat ears popped up on his head as his eyes became a golden yellow with slitted pupils. Holding a clawed hand up in front of his face, he smirked at her, revealing fangs. "That better, granny?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, be polite!!" Kagome scolded. "Osuwari!"  
  
Ran - - Inu-Yasha fell to the ground and began cursing at the girl, who yelled right back at him.  
  
"Aiya! What happen to Airen?" Xian Pu, Ku Lohn's adopted great- granddaughter cried out, revealing her and Mu Tsu hiding behind a tree nearby.  
  
Ku Lohn chuckled at the scene. "Well, I do suppose we all have a bit of revealing to do," she stated, changing to a girl with shoulder- length dark violet hair...with a kitsune tail. "Permanent Spring of Drowned Fox Demon," she told them, pointing to a nearby floating sign.  
  
"I always thought you were too tricky to be completely human.." Inu-Yasha grumbled.  
  
" Shampoo say, 'Aiya! What happen to Airen?!?!'"  
  
" I ain't your husband, Shampoo!"  
  
"Die Saotome!" Mu Tsu yelled, attacking with one of his Hidden Weapons.  
  
"I ain't Saotome, either. Damn duck, put your glasses on! You nearly hit Kagome!!"  
  
Xian Pu glared at the miko, deciding that she was the cause for all of this. "Obstacle for killing. Die!!"  
  
Three things stopped her from accomplishing that goal. One was the staff the fox-girl that had replaced her grandmother held. Two was the arrow that the "obstacle" was pointing at her. Three was the big-ass sword that the object of her affections was leveling at her. Meekly, she backed down, accepting the fact that her "husband" didn't want this girl to be killed.  
  
Mu Tsu looked at the few links of chain that were still in his hand, the rest having been shredded by the Hanyou's claws. Finally, he knew why Saotome was always able to beat him. 'The womanizer was a demon the whole time! Why hasn't he been sealed by Xian Pu?! Oh, he must have put a charm on her, blinding her to the truth! I'll save you, Xian Pu!' With that thought, he leapt forward to attack his hated foe, to be slammed face-first into the ground.  
  
"Ya done yet? I want to learn what made these springs so special."  
  
"Oh, so that's the reason you wanted to tell me here. I acknowledge your loophole to your marriage with Xian Pu. Come. I'll show you how the Springs of Jusenkyo became cursed."  
  
"Thank you! Come on, Inu-Yasha!"  
  
"I'm comin' Kagome! Sheesh."  
  
The kitsune Amazon led them to a boat and allowed it to drift to the large tree in the center of Jusenkyo. It was a huge evergreen that was over 1700 years old, but that wasn't the eye-riveting thing about it. What was special about this tree was the youthful figure hanging on it, an arrow pinning him to the trunk. Xian Pu and Mu Tsu, who had been dragged along, glared at the figure hatefully, having grown up with the same stories Ku Lohn had. Said elder grinned at them.  
  
"I'd be polite about him, you two. After all, he was the one to place the curse on this valley, and also the one who could be able to lift it."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked into the branches, and spotted a familiar figure hidden there. Goki was watching them, quietly observing the people there. "I thought I smelt you. Get down here!!" he yelled to her.  
  
Haughtily, she obliged. "Nice to see you again, cousin."  
  
"Uh, you're Goki, aren't you? He's mentioned you a few times. I'm Kagome! Um. what are you doing here?"  
  
Ku Lohn looked at the Hanyou female. "I know of you. He's," she gestured toward the tree, "your brother, is he not?"  
  
"Hai." The grey-haired demi looked at the assembled group of youthful people, glaring at the only two humans unaccounted for. "I don't trust you two," she stated bluntly.  
  
"Why should demon-girl trust? Shampoo and Mousse no like demons! You I kill!" Once again, Xian Pu attacked. (someone needs to put a leash on that cat.)  
  
Ku Lohn sighed at her great-granddaughter's stupidity. But, it was amusing to see Goki lead the girl straight into the water. Shaking her head, the kitsune Matriarch pulled the girl-turned-cat out of the water and on to the boat.  
  
"Feh. Stupid wench."  
  
For once, the majority of the group agreed with Inu-Yasha.  
  
Next time: Can we finally get away from the tree?! Yes? Thank Kami!!!!  
  
Koyasha's Yappings: Oi! I'm very VERY sorry for the long wait. As I said before I started the story, I've had trouble with keeping fan-fiction privileges... But, I finally got this chapter finished! I've told y'all before that I had this all written down, but I'm completely altering it so that it's more interesting. And I'm finally getting humor back into my stories! I guess you can't have Inu-Yasha without humor.. Well, I'm all but taking Goki out of the story, because I'm not so inspired to keep her in. In the next chapter, whenever I update, there will be more scenes with a talking Gohan!! Yea!!! And we'll see Fluffy and Trunks again, I promise. Thanks for reading!!! 


	11. For Shoots and Giggles

Curse of the Springs Spoofs  
  
Scene One:  
  
Kagome sighed and looked at Inu-Yasha. "Will you help me get up there? If it's a Sacred Arrow, I should be able to remove it with out bothering them."  
  
Inu-Yasha snorted and gave a nod, wrapping his arm around Kagome and leaping up to the trapped half-Saiyan half-demon. Surprisingly, the youthful man was looking at them steadily, wondering what was going on. Being the nice, polite Hanyou he was, the dog-boy gave a "phe" as a greeting.  
  
"Hi there! My name's Kagome!" the girl said cheerfully, reaching out and pulling. "That's Inu-Yasha. He's a Hanyou...like you." Kagome trailed off as she realized that she was holding his pants.  
  
Gohan didn't reply as he blushed, standing there in the hot pink boxers decorated with little hearts that Goten had given him for Christmas.  
  
Scene Two:  
  
Looking across the springs, Ku Lohn smiled bitterly in remembrance. "What loophole did you find, Ranma?"  
  
The boy nearly fell over at her usage of his name. "Ya feelin' alright, old ghoul?"  
  
The girl beside him, Higurashi Kagome, spoke up. "Elder, Ranma isn't who he's pretended to be for this long. In fact, I have some explaining to do, as well. I'm the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo, and Ranma is.. I'll let him tell you."  
  
"I'm not a human. I'm a Hanyou, and my name is Inu-Yasha."  
  
Ku Lohn looked at the young couple. "Inu-Yasha, you say? You don't look much like a demon, sonny."  
  
"I'm older than you, so don't call me sonny!!!!" the boy yelled, tugging at a tiny silver chain from around his neck. Instantly, it changed to a rosary, and his hair came unbound, changing to silver. Silver cat ears popped up on his head as his eyes became a golden yellow with slitted pupils. Holding a clawed hand up in front of his face, he smirked at her, revealing fangs. "That better, granny?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, be polite!!" Kagome yelled, glowing red from her aura and taking out a mallet and slamming it down on his head.  
  
Ran - - Inu-Yasha fell to the ground and gurgled, "Baka, kawaiikune..tomboy."  
  
Scene Three:  
  
With only the full moon to guide her, Ku Lohn made her way precariously through the jigsaw of springs, headed towards the gargantuan tree in the center. Suddenly, she slipped and fell into one of the many springs. Immediately, lights from the village came on and people with lanterns came down to the valley.  
  
"Damn. Busted. Stupid root," Ku Lohn muttered.  
  
Scene Four:  
  
The two began a stare off, with their swords still drawn. The little glare-down ended when Videl turned away, muttering something along the lines of, "You're not worth it." Gohan blinked at them, wishing that he could move. Trunks faced him and began trying to take the arrow from the young man's chest. But, he couldn't break it or budge it. Suddenly, it came free, and Trunks fell on his ass.  
  
"That wasn't supposed to happen." the lilac haired demi said looking at the shaft.  
  
Scene Five:  
  
While Gohan was checking the house, Videl grabbed the bow and quiver of arrows. She nocked one arrow on the string, and took aim, putting the focus energy and spell into the shaft with an incantation.  
  
Hearing the muttered words, Gohan turned around, just to see an arrow fly by his head. "Uh, Videl, that was supposed to hit me.."  
  
"Shut up!!!"  
  
Koyasha: Well, that was just a little thing of spoofs to entertain you until I finish the chapter. I'm almost done with it, but I was just hit by a major writer's block. I plan on having it up by Monday. When I upload it, I'll have the Reviewer's Spot, but not this time. Ja ne! 


	12. Make Like A Tree and LEAVE!

Two words: BAKA PARENTS. Well, baka mom to be precise. She's decided that fanfiction is rotting my brain. Phe. Like that's gonna stop me. But I do have trouble getting time to do this stuff. Please be patient with me.  
  
Ok...lemme see here...I promised all that? Oh, boy. better get down to it, then, huh?  
  
Reviewer's Place!!  
  
Yoko Silver Fox : I appreciate the cookie! I ate it all at once, so I miss it. ( Sorry about the time-skipping thing. It's just that I was done with one time period and needed to go to another. Forgive me? Please? And thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Aleandra Alyra Sarienna: ^_^() Well, it's not soon, but it's here. The deal with Xian Pu is that she's a dumb cat. She's a Chinese Amazon bimbo who loves Ranma and always tries underhanded tricks to get him to marry her. Yup, I like Ku Lohn as a kitsune, too. Very much! How long did I slack off this time? Uh..I'm not checking. Thanks for emailing me. It showed that you were interested. ^_^ You get a trophy, too, for most persistent pro-update person.  
  
Youkai-Onna: . That's all I have to say to you. "." (. =hot .=pink .=boxers)  
  
FUNKITATED: You better get that trophy case. I don't think I can hand this one to you.it's pretty big. *image of a HUGE trophy* And Trunks did need to remember his mum's advice. Gee whiz..Imagine him doing a stupid thing like that!! (whacks Mirai upside the head) Hope this one is up to par with the other chapters!  
  
Safire Ranmako: I'm working on getting it out, really. Maybe I should start doing little spoofs when I have a writer's block. What do you think?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last time: We get to see Inu-Yasha! We get to see Kagome! We get to see Ku Lohn as a kitsune?!  
  
Onward!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
The small group stood in the tense air surrounding the tree. Mu Tsu was glaring at everyone except his "beloved Xian Pu" (who was, in fact, a cat at the moment) and especially at what Ku Lohn had just told him.  
  
"No way, old Mummy. I'm not going to free a demon!"  
  
Ku Lohn glared at the teen. "Then you better like being a duck. You'll be stuck as one if you don't do as I ask."  
  
"A duck is better than helping a demon!"  
  
"Watch your tongue, child!"  
  
Kagome sighed and looked at Inu-Yasha. "Will you help me get up there? If it's a Sacred Arrow, I should be able to remove it with out bothering them."  
  
Inu-Yasha snorted and gave a nod, wrapping his arm around Kagome and leaping up to the trapped half-Saiyan half-demon. Surprisingly, the youthful man was looking at them steadily, wondering what was going on. Being the nice, polite Hanyou he was, the dog-boy gave a "phe" as a greeting.  
  
"Hi there! My name's Kagome!" the girl said cheerfully, reaching out and yanking the arrow. "That's Inu-Yasha. He's a Hanyou, like you."  
  
". Thanks. My name's Gohan."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Nice to meet you, cousin." Inu-Yasha crossed his arms and stared at his relative crossly, wanting to see how he'd react.  
  
"Really? You're my cousin? Wow. I never thought I'd meet any after my mom's brother stopped trying to kidnap me."  
  
Goki appeared next to the trio and cleared her throat to announce her presence. "That's because he's dead. Do you know why, _aniki?!_ It's because of you! And you're the reason 'Kaasan is dead!"  
  
Gohan looked at her and narrowed his eyes slightly. "You.. I've sensed your ki before. You're my imouto, right?"  
  
"No. I've grown to decide that I've only waited for you to get free before I kill you." She smirked. "Guess it must be that Saiyan blood in me, huh?"  
  
"Hm, that's great. But, um. I'll be right back. I have to get something to eat!!" Gohan proclaimed, lifting two fingers to his forehead as he Instant Transmissioned to find some restaurant. Luckily, he had enough sense to stay away from the Amazon Village, or there'd be some complications.  
  
Fortunately for him, he ended up on Master Roshi's Island, where the old pervert still lived. The geezer was away, so Gohan helped himself to the food stash and went back to the springs after he finished eating it all..And it was a LOT, even for a Saiyan stomach!  
  
"Thanks for waiting. I'm back now!" he grinned at Goki, who replied with a dark glare. At that moment, she chose to attack, and ended up flying into the huge lake when her older brother ducked. "Huh. Guess she wanted to go for a swim?" he joked as he jumped down to the roots where the Amazons were arguing. Glancing at the three figures, he gave a small sigh. "Lemme guess, you all have a curse."  
  
"Oi! What about me?! I have one too, ya know!!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he leapt down with Kagome.  
  
"Riiight. And you. Sorry, I can't really lift it from you, or I'd end up releasing everyone. You know that some people wouldn't be too happy with that. But, I can let you control it. How does that sound?" Gohan smiled, calmly avoiding the thrown weapons from Mu Tsu's sleeves.  
  
From behind the nearly-blind boy, a cold, haughty voice caught the attention of those gathered at the roots of this tree. "Your aim is off. Are you aiming for my little brother or the girl?"  
  
Mu Tsu angrily whirled around to find himself facing a man wearing a white kimono and hakama with a katana at his side. He had clawed hands with markings on them, as well as a crescent moon on his forehead which was framed by silky white hair that went to his waist. Golden eyes and pointed ears completed the look. The aura of this person made Mu Tsu want to curl up in a little ball and forget trying to kill people.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?!" was cried by two females, one sopping wet and the other with a bow in her hand.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at his cousin and younger brother's mate in contempt. "Never try to do a demon's job, Hanyou," he said as his hand began to glow a sickly green color.  
  
"Shimatta! I knew I recognized that color from somewhere! You were posing as Ryouga, weren't you?!" Inu-Yasha demanded, then smirked as he remembered something. "Oi..Don't you like being a little piggy?"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his glare to his half brother a moment, then returned to his original mind frame of punishing Goki for her failure. Somewhere in the midst of this confusion, Xian Pu had gotten her paws on hot water and was screaming her dislike of demons for the world to hear.  
  
Sighing in disappointment, the more sane of the group - aka, Gohan, Ku Lohn, and Kagome - moved off some distance to let the cursed ones and Goki play. Eventually, a cat, duck, girl, pig, and Hanyou joined them, sulking over the effects of hot water. Goki eventually decided that the whole business of revenge against her sibling wasn't worth the bother and left.  
  
Gohan looked out across the Valley of Sorrow and gave a half smile. "This is it. I'll make this more of a blessing than a curse, now. But that old crone's family is still going to have their curse. I'm not that forgiving."  
  
"They deserved it anyway, Gohan. Oh, this is going to enrage the Musk. If all their wives are animals turned human, then they're going to have trouble keeping them that way."  
  
"Ku Lohn, I didn't sense you come up. You've kept in practice, haven't you?" the half-breed asked with a grin.  
  
"Want to find out?" she replied, slipping into a fighting stance with a confident smirk (reminiscent of a certain pig-tailed martial artist, ne?).  
  
"Gladly. Ready when you are, Ku Lohn-chan."  
  
"I'm not a child. Here I COME!" she yelled, attacking on the last word. Over her own centuries of existence, she had raised her power to a level that could easily give the demi-Saiyan a decent workout, and she planned on using it to her advantage.  
  
Above them, a certain lilac-haired half-Saiyan was watching as well, smiling at the sparring session. When they ended, he would land nearby and go up to talk to his friend.  
  
It was unfair how quick the fight was over. Gohan had started by dodging with wide eyes at Ku Lohn's speed, and had eventually had to actually attack. After being stuck to a tree for so long, he was a bit rusty in his skills, so he, heh heh, kinda forgot to hold back his strength when he punched her. She actually flew through five trees before she hit the ground, and then she didn't stop, either. It was only by Trunks' quick reaction that she didn't go through one side of Mount Phoenix and out the other.  
  
"Oops...Thanks, Trunks. Ku Lohn, are you Ok?"  
  
"Yes, I am. Thanks to you, Trunks, was it?" Ku Lohn asked, wincing as she brushed the dust off of herself. That was gonna leave a mark.  
  
"Wait a sec, Trunks?! What are you doing here, Bro?!" Gohan cried, looking in shock at his long-time friend.  
  
"Heh, heh... About that.. I'll have to explain it later. Nice to see you again, Gohan."  
  
"Wow! Did you come back again? When?"  
  
Trunks just laughed, and Gohan joined in not too long after.  
  
Ku Lohn smiled at their happy reunion even as she interrupted them. "Excuse me, but I have to say something: Wo Ai Ni, Airen." Not wasting any time, she gave the Hanyou the Kiss of Marriage.  
  
"Nice goin.' Though, it's disturbing to think that a guy not much older than me is marrying an old hag. Good luck with her. I hear that Amazons are somethin' else in bed," the currently red-headed dog Hanyou said from a perch in a tree.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!!! Osuwari!" a blushing Kagome added, standing up from her hiding spot behind a bush.  
  
"Great Grandmother, how could you?! Give Kiss of Marriage to demon is too too bad!" Once again, the cat got her paws on a kettle of hot water. How does she do these things?  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the Amazons with undisguised hate, even though they had supplied hot water for him to change back with. If he had his way, there wouldn't be any of those pesky anti-demon witches. Then again, Inu-Yasha might beat him to killing them all...  
  
Gohan blushed a bright red in embarrassment from the multitude of people around Trunks, Ku Lohn, and himself. He wasn't the only one, as Ku Lohn was blushing as well. Any interruption would be welcome.  
  
"Half breed, I, Sesshoumaru, wish to fight you now."  
  
"Huh? But I don't want to fight." Ok, so there were some exceptions.  
  
"You are responsible for my father's death. I will satisfy his honor," the Inu-youkai stated coldly as he charged with an attack.  
  
"Whoa! C'mon! Can't we talk about this?! I don't know what I did to your dad, but I really don't want to fight you!" Gohan exclaimed as he avoided each strike of his cousin. Suddenly, he reached out and stopped the glowing hand that was headed for his throat and looked sternly at the golden eyes of the Lord of the West. His other hand caught the blade of Tetsusaiga easily as Inu-Yasha had put the pieces of the puzzle together. "I said, I don't want to fight."  
  
Effortlessly, he threw the brothers into the lake, where the red- headed female Hanyou carried a wet little black piggy back to shore.  
  
"Aiya! Airen never lose!!!" Xian Pu cried out, stunned that "Ranma" had lost a fight.  
  
"Erhm. That's Inu-Yasha. NOT your Airen!" Kagome yelled at the Amazon, who preened and thrust her chest out.  
  
"But Airen is somewhere there. Shampoo will still have Airen, not Flat-Chest Bow Girl."  
  
"Why you!" Kagome screamed and tried to start a cat fight (no pun intended) with the purple-tressed warrior. Thankfully, she was held back by Ku Lohn. Trunks was keeping Mu Tsu under control with an emerald-eyed glare  
  
'Weren't his eyes blue?' the ducky boy thought, gulping.  
  
Xian Pu smirked in victory and skipped to meet her "husband." Instead of the warm greeting she had delusioned herself into having, a now male Inu-Yasha gave her a stony glare and walked over to Kagome. Giving a slight smirk, the Hanyou wrapped his arms around Kagome and tilted her backwards before giving her a big smooch.  
  
(*sigh* I'm a romantic at heart)  
  
Xian Pu felt tears well up in her eyes as her dream was finally shattered. Mu Tsu went over to her to give her a comforting hug, but got a bonbori in the face for his trouble. "Stupid Duck-Boy," Xian Pu sobbed, running back to the village.  
  
"Hm. You know, if you tried a handkerchief next time, it might work better," Trunks suggested, peeling the male Amazon off the ground.  
  
"Xian Pu...My love, why do you torment me so?!"  
  
"I think he's been takin' lessons from that baka Kuno.." Inu-Yasha stated, sqeezing the still-warm water from his hair.  
  
"Um...where did Ku Lohn-san and Gohan-san go?" Kagome asked.  
  
Trunks looked at where they were at, and shook his head. "I don't know, and I'm just gonna hope for the best, here.."  
  
Floating above them, Gohan and Ku Lohn gave a sigh of relief that none of the others had noticed them...except for the little black piggy, who everyone was ignoring. Suddenly, a red ball smacked Gohan in the face and he caught in on reflex.  
  
"'Scuse me, sir! Can we have our Quaffle back?" a red-haired boy perched on a broomstick asked.  
  
Gohan looked at the woman who was supposed to be his wife now. "What's a Quaffle?"  
  
A different boy, this one with messy black hair, pointed at the ball in Gohan's hand. "That's a Quaffle. And how are you flying without brooms?"  
  
"Oh, Harry, don't you know anything? Some people don't need brooms to fly. They use their life force to do it," a girl with bushy brown hair sighed. "I swear, don't you ever read?!"  
  
Gohan carefully tossed the ball to the first boy and flew back slowly so their attention wouldn't be drawn to him again. After making sure Ku Lohn was next to him, he put a hand on her arm and Instant Transmissioned them to the Lookout.  
  
Koyasha's Yappings: Ok, that's it for me. Tell ya what, though. I'll have a little contest. If you want to write an ending to this, keep it under ten pages (printed out) and send it to ashulmer@bellsouth.net I'll read it, and post all of them, with the name of whoever submitted it. There are no set types of format. It can be script, paragraph, poem, whatever. To be honest, I've got no idea how to end this thing. hehehehe. ^_^ Well, that's it today, next time, who knows? 


End file.
